


Inextinguishable  Flame

by ChianyeYue



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 普羅米亞 - Freeform, 里加 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChianyeYue/pseuds/ChianyeYue
Summary: 救火隊里歐x燃燒者加洛的故事。設定中的加洛是藍色的長髮喔，而且燃燒者的領頭是古雷。救火隊的隊長則依然是伊格尼斯。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, 里歐x加洛
Kudos: 6





	Inextinguishable  Flame

有生命的火焰在四周流竄，不斷發出轟隆巨響，那些七彩繽紛的炎色將男人包圍其中，跳舞般的腳步往前跑時，火焰如他的戰友為他吞下所有來自身後的攻擊，從容不迫而挑釁的態度，面對彷彿要將人吞噬的熊熊烈焰沒有一絲常人對火抱持的恐懼，他的嘴角掛著笑容，絢麗無比，藍色的雙眸中閃耀著興奮之情，一會兒閃入那片兇猛火海中。

那是『瘋狂燃燒者』，不畏懼火焰，更愛四處縱火、破壞、挑釁。

里歐無法理解他們執著於火焰的原因，只知道他們的所做所為為這個社會帶來巨大困擾，他撲滅過無數燃燒者縱的火，也協助逮捕了不少不願投降的燃燒者，他很優秀，作為『烈焰救火隊』的一員憑藉優越的體術擊敗那些傲慢的縱火者，沒有什麼火焰是他感到棘手的——但唯有那個身姿他無法忘懷。

為了追捕那個男人，他不顧梅斯和坎羅的勸阻從被火焰擊壞的機體中跳出來，追了好一段路，火焰突然從兩側向他襲來，灼燙的高溫迫使他停下腳步，他才發覺自己追得太深，手中的冰凍槍也快要用盡，就在他以為自己會被狂爆的焰氣所傷的瞬間，火焰卻在里歐眼前展開一條道路。

在那條路的中央，是他。

『救火隊的小哥呦，』那聲音帶點慵懶，嘴角上揚一個嘲諷的弧度，突然他右手的火焰化作多頭蛇，高溫火焰張開大口向里歐咬去，里歐往後避開並且俐落地一一冰凍那兇猛無比的火焰，隨即聽見某人拍手的聲響，『閃得真好，連跟古雷旦那學來的火焰都拿你沒辦法。』

『瘋狂燃燒者，差不多該停止你們無聊的遊戲了。』

手抵住露琪亞為他準備的特殊武器，一把黑色長劍，右手抓住劍柄燃後一吋一吋把劍抽出來，揮舞，劍鋒映著四周的火光泛出一片蒙蒙的光霧，散發透心刺骨的寒氣，里歐冷酷的眼神更令人遍體生寒，這把劍不懼任何火焰，釋放的凍氣更能斬斷它們使之瞬間結凍，對里歐來說是絕佳的戰鬥夥伴。

『嗚哇，你可真是沒有耐心。』那男人卻笑出聲，當里歐衝上前去朝他揮砍時，他的身影馬上消失無蹤，輕鬆的跳躍與里歐的追擊如流暢的雙人舞蹈，男人看起來也很開心自己棋逢敵手。  
『別老是四處逃竄！』

里歐再一次斬斷撲向他的火焰，於濃煙中暫時失去對方的蹤跡，但他警戒地搜索四周。

『其實我呢，比起技巧性的攻擊，還是比較喜歡全力輸出的燃燒啦，』突然跳到里歐身後的他手指輕輕碰觸里歐的背部，當指尖輕撫里歐的頸，氣息吹在耳邊，里歐一輩子都不會忘記那種觸碰方式，但一時失神讓他遭遇致命打擊，一陣強大的焰氣噴向里歐的肩膀，將他往前推了好幾公尺，里歐快速反應過來用長劍將火焰撲熄才順利避免灼傷，『喔喔，救火隊的小哥，你真的好厲害呀，你叫什麼名字？』

『里歐．弗提亞。』

『里歐，里歐啊。』男人高興地喃喃自語，還警戒著對方的里歐根本看不明白為什麼男人會如此笑容燦爛，『我是加洛，加洛．提莫斯，請多多指教。』

說完後加洛往後跑，里歐追上前穿過一整片伸手不見五指的濃煙，他看見加洛一隻腳跨在窗邊，這是一棟大廈，當那些濃煙被吹散也總算顯露出加洛全部的模樣，風吹撫者他耳邊的藍色髮絲，赤裸的上半身有著像是火焰般的刺青攀爬在他毫無一絲贅肉的腰與手臂，嘴邊一抹自信滿滿的笑，指尖點燃著如生物般在他周圍歡快跳動的火焰。

『里歐，如果不是我讓你過來，你是不可能安全離開的。』

『什麼？』

『我不喜歡殺害無辜的人，所以希望你也不要惹我。』加洛站上窗台，雙手盤在胸前，焰氣的光澤在他臉上閃耀，看起來特別艷麗，『畢竟你看起來不是個壞人。』

『真可笑，既然如此就立刻停止縱火的行為，到監獄好好反省你們的所做所為，就是因為你們，才使得原本能夠與其他人和平相處的燃燒者陷於困境中。』

『那可錯了，沒有我們的話誰又會挺身保護燃燒者？難道是把燃燒者關進監獄的司政官嗎？』  
加洛的表情稍稍冰冷，但隨後又帶起一抹微笑，他舉起手噴出的火焰突然將里歐手中的長劍奪去，他立刻跳到里歐面前，氣息靠得很近，『還是你會保護燃燒者嗎，里歐？』染上一絲誘惑的聲線讓里歐背脊一陣酥麻，然而里歐瞪視著加洛的表情絲毫沒有示弱，『……你有一雙漂亮的眼神，我給你留一條道路，救火隊的小哥，我說過我不喜歡隨便殺人，所以恭喜你今天可以活著回去喔。』

里歐抬起腿狠狠往加洛的方向一掃，但沒有踢中，對方驚慌地跳回窗台。  
但他很快就恢復鎮定，再次露出笑容來，那個笑容充滿興趣。

『燃燒者如果不燃燒就無法活下去，火焰越是充滿我們的身體就越有活力，但我所燃燒的是靈魂，可不是單純為了破壞才燃燒的。』加洛輕輕朝里歐發出一團火焰，那火焰飛得很慢，直到里歐面前才爆炸，『我也想點燃里歐你靈魂的火焰看看，想必會很漂亮吧。』

加洛趁著里歐因那陣爆炸而失神便縱身跳出窗台，火焰中出現一輛黑色且張揚的摩托車載著他乘著火焰通道飛躍而去，里歐立刻奔到窗台邊看見對方朝他揮手的背影，加洛臉上還是那令人火大的燦爛笑容，里歐忿恨地發出嘖聲，拳頭顫抖。

『別開玩笑了，加洛．提莫斯，遲早有一天會把你給逮住。』

他突然驚醒過來，里歐渾身汗溼的衣服呼應了夢境中的灼熱。  
紫色的雙眸透出一股冷然氣息，爆躁地扯開束緊的領口，高溫讓他流汗，全身有種說不出的難耐，他不曉得為什麼連自己的雙頰都發燙著。

他腦海中浮現加洛對他微笑的表情，藍得如海洋般的雙眸流轉著光芒，那雙諷刺他的唇有一瞬間靠得很近，還有那輕快的嗓音……

他撥開有些零亂的綠色短髮，深深呼了一口氣，但闔上雙眼就又再次看見那個夢境，加洛．提莫斯，那個男人——乾淨俐落的肢體，無恥地裸露肌膚一再炫示著形狀美麗的肌肉線條，而那肌膚因為汗水與火焰而閃爍光輝，那真的非常…

該死。  
那確實是點燃了某種火焰。

里歐還來不及釐清那種感覺，外頭警鈴大作，他拿起床邊的黑色皮衣套上，加入奔向火場的隊伍中。

▲△▲△▲△

加洛站在熊熊燃燒的樓頂，望著這盛大而壯觀的景緻，火焰的熱風吹撫他的身體卻完全不覺得熱，火焰就像是他的生命力，每一次燃燒都更加旺盛，身體也會變得更有力量，一開始這種力量覺醒時他也曾懼怕，但是古雷將他從對他喊打的人群中救出並教他如何控制火焰，久而久之沉浸在這種燃燒的愉悅快感中，火焰是如此美妙的事物，每個燃燒者都認為自己的火焰是最完美的，瘋狂追逐著火焰，用粗暴的方式展現自己的存在，這或許也是燃燒者的宿命。  
他們對抗著政府，想將那些受困的夥伴救出，但政府也不是省油的燈，除了難搞的『冰凍警備隊』外，最近總會吸引加洛的是來自『烈焰救火隊』的新人，明明一副纖瘦的模樣卻擺出不可思議的強硬態度，頂著一張漂亮的臉，那頭綠色的髮、白皙的皮膚、紫寶石的眼，美得如同一具人偶，但那傲慢無比的眼眸總會讓加洛戰慄，他的身手絕對不簡單，好幾次與他碰上都差點被抓住，加洛知道自己應該小心些。

但他仍然經常想起對方彷彿要將自己吞噬的執著目光，里歐．弗提亞，多麼美麗的名字。

｢里歐…如果不是救火隊的，我們可以成為好朋友吧。｣他含起一抹柔和的笑容，正準備要離開這棟燃燒的大樓，突然一發冰凍彈劃過肩膀，他驚愕地轉過身去，一台機體瘋狂衝向他的位置。

就像是爆走一般，兇猛撞上加洛原本的所在位置，所幸加洛千鈞一髮逃開。

｢里、里歐？｣加洛還沒反應過來就先喊了對方，他就是知道藏在機體下的人是誰，機體轉身，｢冷、冷靜一點，等一下……哇！｣面對里歐那種積極且毫不留情的攻勢，加洛的火焰同樣展開狂爆的反擊，火蛇竄起在機體旁留下熊熊燃燒的包圍圈，加洛往外一跳想逃出對方的攻擊，但對方卻不顧火焰燃燒緊追而來，加洛匆忙之下讓四周的火焰助陣，化做尖銳的巨刺撲向里歐，擊落機體大半零件。

火焰燒著對方的機體，盔甲掉下，面罩破碎，但里歐沒有停下他的動作。  
這讓加洛開始有點擔心，雖然不想同情抓捕燃燒者的人，但他也不願意因此重傷里歐，於是收回了火焰，他伸手用力一抓將里歐從破碎的機體分離，比自己瘦一些的身軀很輕，加洛忍不住擔憂起里歐是否因為剛剛的攻擊而被燒傷了。

｢里歐，｣加洛碰觸那張漂亮的臉龐，｢里歐？你還好……｣

那大概是加洛算錯的唯一一點，當里歐的雙眼睜開時，如同寶石明亮的雙目中映著加洛憂心的面容，他是真心的，不願意傷害里歐，隨後那冰冷而帶著銳氣的紫色透出一抹嘲諷，加洛知道自己肯定踩入某種陷阱之中，才想逃離，但已經來不及了。

里歐被火焰攻擊紛紛卸下的那些鎧甲突然震動，然後鉗住加洛的手腕。

里歐修長的雙腳一拌，手臂支撐著加洛的身軀就這樣將他壓倒在地，但背部因為有里歐的力量而不感到疼痛，加洛吃驚於這突然的逆轉，分明前一刻還是自己佔著絕對優勢，這是一開始就設計好的。

他望著里歐含笑的臉龐，那張臉有點冷漠，彷彿與世無爭，但他身上突然降下的威壓感卻比加洛曾經歷過的都要更強烈，震懾住了他，他想自己也許惹到了不該惹的人，不該因為對手年輕就輕忽大意。

｢你……｣

｢別小看人了，區區的燃燒者，讓我遭受的屈辱我是一定會還回去。｣撥開瀏海，那漂亮的薄唇微微上揚，手指抬起加洛的下巴，｢加洛．提莫斯，我必須撲滅你的火焰，讓它不再對我起作用。｣

｢里歐，現在就放開我，否則——｣

｢你要怎麼樣掙脫呢？這個可不是一般燃燒者可以掙脫的手銬，不論你怎麼使用火焰都不會起效果。｣

里歐站起時雙腳橫跨加洛的腰間，居高臨下盯著倒地掙扎的俘虜，加洛不斷試圖燃起火焰但沒有作用，看他慌張的模樣竟覺得有些可愛，那雙藍色眼睛確實和夢中一樣，閃耀著與眾不同的光輝。

過一會兒後，里歐在不斷扭動想掙脫的加洛身上直接坐下來，雙腿維持著跨越加洛的位置，而他的臀部就這樣坐在對方結實的腹部上，重量讓加洛更難行動，而里歐就只是撐著臉觀察加洛的行為，著實讓加洛雙頰發燙，他沒想到自己竟會被一個看起來年紀比自己小許多的少年壓制，以這樣屈辱的姿勢。

｢你、你……｣氣得說不出話，更正確來說是羞恥。

｢生氣嗎？沒有火焰的話燃燒者似乎就變得特別脆弱。｣里歐歪著頭，手指有點著迷似地摩娑過那頭藍色的髮，欣賞氣急敗壞的男人，｢哼，但你還是那樣，生龍活虎的。｣

接著，里歐做出一個讓加洛差點自體燃燒的行為，指尖挑起藍色的頭髮放到唇邊，那並非里歐刻意的，只是每一次追逐加洛時都會看見他藍色的頭髮在火焰中飄盪，他身軀上的傷痕、刺青，陽光下閃耀著健康顏色的肌膚，甚至包含加洛的眼珠在內，夜深人靜時里歐會突然思考那碰觸起來是什麼感覺，甚至，嚐起來是什麼味道，望向加洛緋紅的眼眶和臉頰，里歐忍不住胸口一股莫名灼熱，這讓他很不舒服，內心的焦慮如火焰一般燃燒著他的軀體，本以為只要捕捉到加洛，內心便會平靜下來，卻沒有。

里歐嘗試壓下不可理喻的興奮，想保持自己的思緒静空，不再去想觸碰這具軀體的事情，他可是在執行勤務中，自己的身體不過是由於過於亢奮的戰鬥而出現的本能反應，他是真的這麼想，可是他突然渴切地想要感覺加洛的身體貼著他的，那雙能燃起火焰的手掌若能夠觸碰的話，他希望……

看見里歐陰暗的思考神情，任誰都會感覺不對勁，就連平常遲鈍的加洛都意識到那直撲向自己的某種不可告人的慾望，他只是還不太清楚那是什麼，但嘗試想逃離卻動彈不得。

｢漂亮的消防小哥，｣加洛的那句話讓里歐的身體微微顫抖了一下，｢…吶…放我回去吧，我之前好歹也幫過你，怎麼說呢，我還挺喜歡你這個人的，所以……｣加洛努力想撐起身體，里歐卻紋風不動，冷漠的臉龐也沒有一絲動搖，｢…我不會說出去的，里歐，只要你放我一次……｣

不知道是有意還無意，加洛的腰在挪動時輕輕擦過里歐敞開雙腿中間那危險的位置，刻意挑逗般溫柔摩娑著，里歐撐著臉的表情顯露些許訝異，但里歐猜想加洛天生就是會幹這事情的人，只是他沒有意識到這是種惡劣的勾引。

多麼可惡的燃燒者，四處點火就算了，還裝出一臉無辜。

｢少囉嗦，瘋狂燃燒者，｣聲線輕柔卻隱藏著微微興奮的霸道，｢我來決定該如何處置你。｣

里歐的手重重壓住加洛的肩膀，加洛砰的一聲再次倒地，他很訝異里歐的力氣如此大，明明看起來弱不禁風的纖瘦模樣，當他對上那兇猛如野獸的目光，一股戰慄爬上加洛的背脊，加洛這才終於意識到自己也許才是那個被抓捕住的獵物。

■□■□■□

｢唔…啊……｣  
加洛的肩膀被緊壓在地，感覺著里歐粗暴而極具侵略性的吻，里歐的唇很軟，但他的動作一心想掌控住形勢並且完全壓制他身下的俘虜，舌尖硬是鑽進口腔內挑逗著加洛的舌尖，攪拌著唾液在嘴唇上留下誘人的光澤，手指抵著下巴稍稍使力就讓加洛的口張得更開一些，加深了吻，激烈愛撫起舌根。

加洛在吻的間隙發出甜蜜的喘息，每一聲對里歐而言都像是刻意張揚著他的存在感，刺激著里歐敏感纖細的神經，忍不住去注意加洛迷失在親吻中的表情。

同一時刻里歐修長的指尖輕擰著加洛的乳尖，這些行為讓加洛心跳加速，身體變得比燃燒時更加灼熱。

冰冷的手套感覺不怎麼好但仍然很舒適，蹂躪著發紅的前端不時拉扯，當溫熱的舌尖輕含住加洛的左邊，加洛發出虛弱的嗚咽，其實是因為右胸有種失落感，但里歐只是沈醉在加洛屈服於他的優越感中，沒有注意到那湛藍眼底的渴望，逼得加洛只能主動挺胸輕輕磨擦里歐的手指。

｢里歐…里歐……｣  
加洛柔軟的嗓音呼喚著，然後，他期待的事情發生了，里歐咬住指尖的黑布脫下那雙手套，指尖在期待被用力擰起的部位輕繞了幾圈，最終卻不是落在加洛希望的地方，反而慢慢往下碰觸他的腹部，描繪那形狀美好的肌肉。

｢怎麼，你不期待這個？｣低柔的嗓音引得加洛一陣輕顫，指尖徘徊處勾動著慾火。

加洛忍耐了好一會兒後才忍不住挺腰，往里歐的方向摩擦，｢啊，里歐，快點、快點碰我的——｣

當里歐的指尖輕輕碰觸加洛挺立的陰莖前端並開始上下滑動，加洛在他身下顫抖著舒展開的模樣比他想像中還要令人愉悅。里歐像個初次嘗試的孩子那樣恣意戲弄著，偶爾停下，偶爾又非常用力地捏上，卻又會在某個時刻變得溫柔，讓加洛感到無比折磨。

加洛敞開的雙腳微微發抖，前端緩緩滲出白濁的液體，但他已經開始用眼神暗示里歐，期待著纖細的手指能夠碰觸他需要緩解的部位，帶來更多快感。

｢加洛…你還真是淫蕩。｣里歐刻意輕描淡寫地說，但聽得出他的喘息變重。

｢對、像那樣，里歐…那個地方多摩擦一些…啊……｣

加洛只顧沉陷在那雙靈巧的手掌給予的快樂中，特別當雙手無法動彈，他的腰更主動擺動起來，里歐見狀自然也難耐火熱解開了褲子，他們開始放縱地摩擦著下身，享受肌膚緊貼的濕潤與溫暖，腫脹的陰莖互相摩擦，讓累積的快感不斷升高，特別是加洛，他從里歐開始挑逗時就已經忍耐許久。

加洛試圖像平常那樣嘲弄里歐，咧嘴一笑。

｢所以你之前抓我的時候，每次都跟在我屁股後面跑——你其實是真的那麼想，嗯？｣他的雙腿靠上里歐的臀部，挑釁地磨蹭，那讓里歐的雙眼瞪大。

｢閉嘴。｣里歐的手指捏緊加洛的分身，加洛發出誘人的哀叫，實際上那是他期待的感覺。

里歐一把將加洛轉過去讓他俯在地面，手架住他的腰，加洛的胸口和陰莖貼在地板上，冰涼的質感讓他渾身打顫，但更讓他緊張的是他無法預知身後的里歐打算做什麼，直到他感覺冰涼的指尖輕輕繞著他的後穴，那個中心，然後小心翼翼往內探索，一會兒就進去了一個指節。

｢你…你確定要這麼做？｣加洛有點緊張，雖然里歐的愛撫都很舒服，但跟男人這麼做是他第一次，何況是被救火隊的新人這樣壓在地上，｢你真的想這麼做嗎？我、我可是男人喔，而且你——啊。｣

突然變得尖銳甜蜜的喘息聲，一股電流從手指埋入處直達後腦，身體一片酥軟。

緊緻的穴口輕易納入了里歐的第一根手指，里歐試著在內壁改換角度，不小心壓上某處，加洛的喉嚨深處便爆出呻吟，喊叫隨著一波一波變得肆無忌憚的探索越來越高昂，好像停不下來，隨後又馬上插入第二根手指。加洛的腰開始激烈扭動，哀求聲也變得破碎，這似乎成為里歐給予的一種報復，第三根手指進入並猛烈地攪弄那溫暖溼熱的通道，抽插的水聲響亮，刺激著更多快樂，點燃無數火花。

｢啊—啊——我認輸了，認輸了——里歐、里歐。｣近似請求的酥軟嗓音沒有起到作用，反而刺激了里歐的征服慾望，他的喘息更加低沉急躁，狠狠拔出手指不顧加洛全身因為快感而震顫的虛軟模樣，迫不及待將自己脹痛的陰莖抵在那已經完全解開而微微泛紅蠕動的入口處。

｢我要進去了。｣他只是告知，並沒打算尋求同意。

｢啊…啊…里歐……｣加洛沒辦法反抗，他的腰因為剛剛的刺激早就發軟酸疼，只是手指就這樣舒服，他難以想像如果里歐進來的話會是怎麼樣的，心中有些害怕。

｢你不是想更加燃燒嗎？現在就讓你燃燒，從這裡，｣沉重而且比手指更強硬的異物緩緩抵入，先是前端進到裡面，便開始微微前後搖動，｢呃…哈……加洛．提莫斯……感覺到嗎？這會深入到你身體裡面，全部都為我而燃燒，那你就明白我多麼討厭那種感覺。｣

折磨人的過程總算推入了大部分，最粗壯的中段也徹底埋入，那緊緊包裹的感覺讓里歐舒適地輕嘆，若不是已經完全進入，里歐會希望再更深一些，他悄悄撞擊了一下加洛舒適的點，馬上看見加洛緊咬下唇，那種煎熬難以忍耐，腰不受控制地發顫，汗溼的皮膚如里歐日思夜夢的那樣折射著迷人的光輝。

里歐內心保存理智的那一塊其實知道不該幹這個事，這被自己折騰到無力反抗的傢伙是個燃燒者，他該把加洛交給冰凍警備隊，儘管為自己的魯莽感到一絲自責，但忽略掉身為救火隊的職責，他只想感受加洛包裹住他，內心充滿溫暖如同一把火在體內隱隱燃燒。

里歐無法控制地向前衝進加洛的體內，那姣好的腰部因此顫抖卻又馬上迎合，加洛甚至不再尖叫了，反而將自己的臀部往後推，搭配著火熱的律動，皮膚撞擊時的聲響在無人的樓頂上特別清晰。

加洛的身體摩擦著里歐，濃郁的性愛氣息還有獸性的喘息，他們兩人都覺得自己隨時可能會燃燒成一團火焰，當他們改變姿勢時，里歐抬起加洛的下巴情不自禁吻上他。

｢呵呵…說實話…｣當他們的唇瓣分開，加洛笑了出來，那表情說不出的純真與艷麗絕妙平衡，｢里歐，你是不是其實還挺喜歡我的？｣

里歐狠狠一拳就落在加洛的頭部旁邊，突然接近死神的感受讓加洛一時間忘記了所有想嘲諷的話，突然覺得自己竟蠢到挑釁里歐，從里歐身上傳來焦慮的情緒，顯然他一點也不想承認加洛說對了某些部分。

加洛感覺到體內再次被狠狠突入，里歐像是要懲罰他似地摟過他的腰，慾望頂到最深處攪動，逼得加洛弓起身體承受過於激烈的撞擊，他被銬住的手沒法支撐自己，只能任由里歐擺布。

｢啊…里歐…里歐……｣

里歐咬住他的頸部刻下鮮紅的印痕，下身不斷湧入難以抵擋的熱潮，加洛無處可發泄的欲情就化做呻吟，藍色雙眸濕潤又曖昧地瞧著對他不停攻擊的少年，他搞不懂哪來的力量填充這個分明比自己瘦小的身軀，快把自己給搞瘋了。 

｢你還要惹怒我嗎？｣

｢不…我、我說錯了…里歐…里歐……我才是…啊……｣

里歐再次貼上他的唇瓣，又一個甜蜜而灼熱的吻，加洛很喜歡里歐給他的吻，每一次都讓他的大腦盈滿歡愉，包含被里歐狠狠玩弄的身體也非常舒適，像這樣的性愛還是第一次，使人上癮。

若是可以掙脫手銬，加洛想撫摸那看來柔軟的綠髮，加洛其實不想這麼快與里歐分開。 

｢你才是什麼？｣

里歐帶著笑的雙眼一瞬間看起來相當溫柔而帥氣，明明美麗才應該是更符合的形容詞，但加洛不敢相信自己竟會覺得對方非常帥氣，里歐一手悄悄撫上加洛的下身，挑逗地揉動，嘴角微彎起一個冷然笑容，加洛覺得自己被完全吸引住了，讓人興奮，這真是瘋了。  
藍色的眼眸眨了眨，身體隨里歐再一次威脅性的挺入顫抖了一下。  
尖銳的呼喊脫口而出。

｢…喜歡…里歐……里歐，我喜歡——｣

加洛無意識的扭動在里歐的身上點燃更多火焰，他敞開的雙腿中央濕漉漉地插入著里歐碩大的分身，蠕動的穴口甜蜜地吞吐那又開始狠狠抽動的陰莖，泛紅的臀部肌肉顯示他已經充分被疼愛，即便還沒有嚐到最甜美的絕頂就已經迷亂失神，沉醉在這肉慾的快樂之中。

｢加洛，我就快要……｣在里歐臉上那舒適的表情和喘息都是催使加洛更興奮的催化劑，他貪婪地凝望著眼前泛紅的白皙雙頰，使勁夾緊在體內的里歐，期待讓里歐更舒適。

｢…來吧…里歐…啊——｣

然後，一個強烈結合令加洛發軟的腰身緊繃，里歐的指尖也加快愛撫著加洛即將釋放的慾望，當所有感覺都逼近高潮的時候，加洛支離破碎的喊叫極為狂亂，歡愉衝擊他的思緒，最後一切都變成空白——加洛在里歐的手指上釋放出白濁，絕頂的快感讓他全身輕微抽搐。

里歐也同樣，他用力扣住加洛的腰身，狠狠鉗入不讓對方逃脫，接著就射進包裹著自己的甜美肉體深處，他品味從未有過的美好釋放，筋疲力竭，並且異常眷戀加洛身上的味道以及溫度，他花了很多力氣才終於強迫自己從加洛那甜美誘人的鞘內退出。

加洛癱軟在地上喘息的模樣引人遐想，雙眼紅潤，剛剛那一番強硬的侵犯雖然令他無比羞恥，卻也不討厭這將他攪弄得一蹋糊塗的性愛，這或許才是加洛最無法理解的。

里歐冷靜地穿回自己的黑色皮褲，他轉頭看向加洛時對方避開他的眼睛，但從那發紅的耳尖看見了害羞，這反應讓里歐覺得無比可愛，忍不住低下頭靠上加洛的耳邊，親吻了一下。

｢里歐？｣

加洛防備著里歐再對自己做出什麼，雖然自己之前憑藉著火焰的力量常常逃掉，把救火隊的人耍得團團轉，但現在不幸被抓住後，里歐就完全壓制他，不曉得他還會對自己做什麼。  
但是里歐溫柔地為他清潔後解開他手上的枷鎖。

｢你從那邊走，可以一路到達沒人的荒野。｣  
里歐指著風吹來的方向，他的綠色頭髮飄動著，襯著陽光的顏色有種堅毅的自由，修長的黑色身影就連站姿也如同藝術品般優雅，加洛凝望著他，深深被那畫面吸引，之前就知道里歐很漂亮，但今天經歷一番後突然覺得他不止是漂亮，還相當帥氣。

以前加洛認為替政府工作的人都是走狗，靠著追捕、傷害燃燒者過著豐衣足食的生活，但跟本稱不上自由，他們的生活方式毫無價值可言——只有燃燒者才是自由的。  
但此刻他覺得里歐並不是那些受拘束的人之一。  
里歐非常的……迷人。

｢所以我們這樣扯平了？我之前放過你，你也放了我。｣加洛迅速恢復精力跳起身，他仍用那種挑逗而且容易惹怒人的方式說話，但這次他滿臉笑容，｢里歐，你是個不錯的傢伙，我當初的眼光很正確。｣

｢少廢話，你到底滾不滾。｣里歐冷酷地一腳踹在他的屁股上，加洛馬上哀叫。

｢所以下次你還會來找我？｣

｢我會把你給抓起來。｣里歐冷冷回應，卻看見加洛嘴角揚起一個惡作劇的曖昧笑容。

｢然後我們再幹一次這事？｣

｢你是笨蛋嗎？｣

里歐因為加洛輕挑的對話而臉紅，他瞪向加洛，那高大的男人卻大笑著朝他揮手，一邊從他指引的道路跳下去，毫不懷疑里歐是不是欺騙他，這讓里歐打從心底覺得加洛是個笨蛋，幸好他並沒有想欺騙。

當他聽見摩托車的轟隆聲響，劃過天邊的一道火焰光芒逐漸遠去，他的心臟還在狂跳不止，如同他每次見到加洛時那樣，一點也沒有改善，他知道這件事情恐怕短時間內都不會改善了，他肯定還是會每個夜晚夢見對方，夢見那抹彷彿刻意勾引他的笑，然後這股火焰會使他焦慮、煩躁。

無法撲滅的火焰很麻煩，就算用冰凍的武器也沒辦法消滅這種火焰。  
像是來自於靈魂的燃燒，就如同加洛說的，他只會燃燒靈魂。

——除非，有一天他能真正擁有加洛．提莫斯這個男人。

Fin

作者廢話:

最近稍微迷了一下普羅米亞里加。  
消防隊里歐x燃燒者加洛真的棒棒的，把今天普羅翁中的無料貼出來給大家。  
說是無料，但也有快1萬字啊。  
早上11點前就發完了。

下個場次有機會的話，來拼個本囉(你想出的本都快累積到天邊了)。


End file.
